


Chicanery

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [336]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Senior is at it again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/02/2000 for the word [chicanery](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/04/02/chicanery).
> 
> chicanery  
> The use of trickery or sophistry to deceive (as in matters of law).  
> A trick; a subterfuge.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #057 Regrets.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Chicanery

Senior didn’t regret the chicanery in his latest scheme as it was the only way to accomplish what he needed to make it work. He did regret that playing fast and loose with a few minor laws had brought him to the attention of the FBI. He was sure that he could easily get out of whatever charges they had though, especially once he brought up his son, the NCIS agent.

Fornell watched DiNozzo Sr. from the viewing room as Senior sat in an FBI interrogation room without a care in the world. He couldn’t believe the nerve of the guy. These were serious charges, but he was just brushing them off like they weren’t important. He really didn’t want to interrogate the guy, not because he didn’t think he was guilty, but because he knew he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
